


Scheming

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: This is a birthday story for Susan, who requested a groping Megan and pissed off Jim. The author twisted that requested plot just a little.





	Scheming

Scheming 

 

Puzzled, Megan watched Ellison and Sandburg interact in that very unique way. She'd arrived in Cascade one week ago and couldn't figure things out between Blair Sandburg and Jim Ellison. When they'd first met, she'd asked Blair what his field of expertise was, considering he was a consultant to the department. No one had ever answered that question. Now, she was getting extremely curious. She'd watched both men closely, but had problems putting all the pieces of the puzzle together. One thing she did find out was that Blair was considered Ellison's partner, which was odd, as he was only a consultant to the department. So why did Ellison hog Sandburg constantly? Shouldn't Blair be working with all the detectives?

 

Another thing she'd noticed was that nobody messed with Blair. Yeah, every now and then she heard some bigot remarks about the two men being roommates and working together, but no one dared to say it out loud. She could they were best friends, but why was Jim constantly touching his partner? Were they lovers?

 

No, Blair Sandburg and Jim Ellison weren't lovers… yet. But look at them, she mused absentmindedly. Blair was typing one of Jim's reports and Ellison was leaning in close, his right hand on Blair's shoulder, fingers almost caressing those auburn locks. Ellison was totally clueless.

 

But was Blair? She observed him closely. Her boss had always told her that she was a good detective because she caught on to the tiniest details, but this was way too obvious to overlook. The sparkle in Blair's eyes was only meant for Jim Ellison and she saw the slight tremble in Sandburg's fingers when his partner's hand brushed them to correct a mistake. So Sandy was in love with the big lug and Jim didn't have an idea what was going on… bugger, poor Sandy…

 

Megan leaned back in her chair and continued to watch them. How could Jim Ellison not notice the weak blush that was spreading across Blair's face? Was the man blind?

 

"Conner! My office, now!"

 

Amused, she smiled. Her new captain enjoyed bellowing, but she refused to be intimidated. She had to admit that she liked Banks… maybe a little too much. When she'd been offered to stay longer she hadn't hesitated to accept, as she hoped she would get to know Simon better. But Simon was divorced and she doubted he was willing to try to date again.

 

"Captain Banks?" She stepped into his office. Simon was smoking one of his cigars and that smell reminded her of her grandfather, who had smoked a similar blend of cigars. She loved that smell.

 

"Close that door," Simon instructed and studied his new officer. He liked her. She was a professional and she still managed to be friendly with everyone. "I might need your help."

 

"Sir?" Megan sat down as Simon gestured her to take a seat. This sounded interesting. Simon Banks needed her help?

 

"The Policeman's Benevolent Association Benefit is tomorrow evening." Simon offered her a cup of coffee, which Megan accepted.

 

"I see. And how do I fit in?" Megan sipped from her coffee, wondering what Simon would be like in a more private setting.

 

"This year the mayor decided to announce a brand new 'award'." Simon used his fingers to put the word between brackets.

 

"A new award?" Megan cocked her head.

 

"The main event will be announcing the 'Officer of the year'. This time the mayor also wants to emphasize the contribution civilians make to the police work. He calls it 'Civilian of the year'."

 

"Pretty original, if I may say so," Megan commented dryly. "And who might the lucky bastard be?"

 

Simon grinned. "Sandburg."

 

"Sandy?" Suddenly very interested, Megan listened closely. "You never told me why he's an consultant to the department."

 

"Jim and Blair make an excellent team. Since I okayed Blair's request to ride along, Ellison's arrest rate has gone up with forty-six percent."

 

"That's impressive," Megan admitted, realizing Simon hadn't answered her question. "What's my part in this? You said you might need my help."

 

"I want you to make sure Sandburg shows up at the Benefit. He has the tendency to stay away from these occasions. Ask him to be your date for the evening." Simon nodded his head and enjoyed his cigar.

 

"Why don't you ask Jimbo instead?" Megan probed Simon's look.

 

"What are you saying, detective?" Simon raised an eyebrow. Originally, he'd planned on asking Conner himself, but he could always steal her away from Blair. Personal experience had taught him that Blair quickly lost interest in the ladies he was dating and deserted them for Jim's company.

 

"Sandy's in love with Ellison," she said and glanced at the two men through the open blinds. "Just look at them."

 

"Didn't take you long to figure that one out…" Simon grinned. "I wish Jim would catch on though."

 

"Yes, you're right. Is Ellison blind or something?" It was right there in front of Ellison!

 

Simon laughed. Blind… Jim… Yeah right… But he'd wondered on different occasions why the Sentinel didn't see what was staring right back at him; Blair's love.

 

"Sir, do you think Ellison… has feelings for Sandy?" Megan pinched her eyes, thinking hard. Maybe she could come up with a plan. It was bad enough that Simon wasn't interested in her romantically, but maybe she could help Jim and Blair.

 

Simon gave that idea some serious thought. Megan was new to the department and she'd seen the attraction between Jim and Blair after one week. So why kept Jim missing it? "I honestly don't know, Conner." But then he noticed the way Jim's hand rested on Blair's shoulder, fingers gently rubbing the anthropologist's skin through the fabric of his shirt. "Maybe Jim has feelings for Sandburg," he started thoughtfully, "but he's absolutely clueless about it."

 

"My thoughts exactly, sir," Megan's glance shifted back to Simon. "Have you ever tried… getting them together?" She loved the fact that Simon was okay with discussing the two men like this. He really must care about them, the grouchy bear.

 

"Hell no!" Simon shook his head. "I'm not stepping into the Sandburg zone!"

 

"Sandburg zone, sir?" Megan grinned. "Why don't you leave this to me?"

 

"You think you can handle Sandburg?" Simon eyed her closely. She seemed confident in her abilities. Damn, he loved a woman who knew what she wanted.

 

"I've got some tricks up my sleeve, yes," Megan clarified and decided to take a chance. "Here's the deal, sir. If I get them together on the night of the Benefit, you owe me dinner in a classy restaurant."

 

Simon whistled softly. "You're pretty sure of yourself, Conner, but I accept." He offered her his hand to shake on the deal. "How do you plan on doing this?"

 

Megan shook Simon's hand and smiled seductively. "I'm going to make Jimbo jealous, sir… works every time."

 

Simon wanted to warn her that making Jim jealous might not be a good idea, but Conner was already closing the door behind her.

 

"Good luck, Conner. You’re going to need it," Simon said softly. Part of him hoped that Conner pulled it off because then they would have dinner together and he liked that idea.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Megan returned to her desk and waited until Jim had left the bullpen. Determinedly, she walked over to Blair and sat down on the side of the desk. "Hi, Sandy." She tried to sound casual and friendly, and mentally reviewed her options, eventually choosing one.

 

"Hello Megan." Blair smiled back at her. He genuinely liked the Aussie. "Don't let Simon's growl scare you off. In reality, he's a pussycat!" Blair hoped Simon would never learn he'd made that remark.

 

"Sandy… I need your help," Megan said softly and threw her puppy dog look at him. "Please?"

 

Damn! Blair cursed mentally. It wasn't like he could say no now! Why did he like Megan this much? They'd never flirted and maybe that was why he liked her better than most women who worked here at the station. She kept things professional between them. Contrary to what Jim thought he didn't jump that many table legs. "What is it, Megan?"

 

"Would you be my date for the Policeman's Benevolent Association Benefit?" she said pleadingly, wringing her hands. "Please, Sandy?"

 

"Why not ask Jim or Simon? I don't like going to these kinda events. I'm not a cop. I don't fit in," he said honestly. "I can ask Jim, you know," he offered. Jim might do it if he asked nicely. Jim was required to be there anyway because he'd been 'Officer of the year' last year.

 

"I want you to be my date," Megan said, pretending to sulk.

 

"Why?"

 

"I want to make Simon jealous," she whispered as he leaned in closer.

 

"Excuse me?" Blair's eyes grew big.

 

"I like him, Sandy, but… you told me he's divorced, remember? Usually it's hard for divorced men to get back into the dating game and maybe when he sees you and me, kissing and making out, then…"

 

"Kissing and making out?" Blair looked at her in disbelief. "You're playing with fire, Megan."

 

"I like it hot," Megan whispered seductively. "Please say yes, Sandy. And don't tell Jim! Simon and Jim seem close and I don't want Simon to know what I'm up to!" Megan complimented herself. This would work. "It's only for one evening, Sandy."

 

"You like Simon that much?" Blair gave her a wink. He'd already suspected that much, judging by the expression in Megan's eyes whenever Simon was close.

 

"Can't help it, Sandy." Megan studied him thoughtfully and then said, "Like you I fall for the strong and silent type." Bull's eye! Blair averted his eyes and a blush appeared on his face. If she'd had any doubts, they were gone now. Blair wasn love with Ellison.

 

"Megan, please don't go there," he whispered pleadingly.

 

"It's our little secret," Megan said reassuringly. "Can't blame you for falling for Jimbo. He's got a fine ass!" Amused, she noticed that the blush on Blair's face deepened. "I'll pick you up at eight," she offered, having heard that the Corvair was in the shop for maintenance repairs.

 

Blair nodded his head and tried to focus on his report. It unnerved him that Megan had seen through his façade that quickly. It had only taken her a week to guess his deepest secret. "Please don't tell anyone."

 

Megan understood perfectly. "Hey mate, you know my little secret too."

 

Yes, he did, didn't he? He knew she had a crush on Simon. "We'll make captain grumpy jealous, I promise."

 

"That's great, Sandy." Megan jumped to her feet and returned to her own desk. So far, so good...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Jim returned to his desk, he took in Blair's appearance. The grad student was staring at the screen, hands resting on the keyboard and panting slightly. A crimson blush covered his face. It actually made Sandburg look cute. Cute? Jim shook his head. Lately, his thoughts had been drifting off to the anthropologist too often and it was interfering with his work. He'd found himself fantasizing about burying his hands and face in those locks. This has to end!

 

"Hey, Jim… guess what happened? Megan asked me to be her date for the Benefit," Blair blurted out.

 

Jim had no idea how to react to that news. When they'd first heard about the Benefit, Jim had realized his presence was required, so he couldn't ditch it. Blair however, could and he hadn't pushed Blair into tagging along. Now his guide had changed his mind? "She asked you?"

 

"Yes… I guess she likes me," Blair whispered and started typing furiously.

 

Everyone likes you, Chief. Alarmed at the course his thoughts were taking Jim sat down opposite Blair and watched his guide type. "You said yes?" Focusing his hearing, he caught Blair's accelerated heartbeat. Blair was nervous.

 

"I couldn't refuse. She has only been in Cascade for one week and doesn't know that many people. Maybe she just wants a familiar face close?" Blair hoped Jim didn't pick up on the lie. A Sentinel was a living lie detector.

 

Blair wasn't telling the entire truth, but he was hesitant to bring it up. Fuck, I'm jealous! Jim realized with a shock. He was jealous because Conner had asked Blair out and he hadn't! He'd let the subject rest, not even considering asking Blair as his date, although he had feelings for the younger man. Why hadn't he seized that opportunity? Blair belonged with him, should be there with him at the Benefit, not Conner. "It's okay…" he said eventually, reading Blair's unease. "Looks like we'll both be attending the Benefit after all."

 

"You're not mad because I accepted?" Blair peeked at Jim, who sat frozen like a statue.

 

"You can go out on dates, Sandburg. Maybe I should try and find one myself." Jim wished he could take back those words the moment he'd spoken them. Blair wasn't doing this on purpose, but hell, Blair belonged at his side and not Conner's!

 

"Do you I need to wear a tuxedo?" Blair had long registered the silent rage in Jim's eyes, but wondered why it was there. What had he done this time? It couldn't be going on a date with Megan, because Jim had said he didn't mind, so what was it?

 

"Yes, definitely." Jim swallowed hard. He'd only once seen Blair in a tux and Sandburg had been breathtakingly handsome.

 

"Then I better rent one now… Jim, do you mind me taking the rest of the day off? I promise to have dinner ready when you get home." The Benefit was tomorrow evening and he was running out of time.

 

Jim nodded his head once. "You can't disappoint the lady. Get going, Casanova!" He watched as Blair swung his backpack over his shoulder. "See you tonight." He slid behind the screen to finish the report Blair had started. As Sandburg marched out of the bullpen, Jim's heart missed a beat. He should be taking Blair to the Benefit, not Megan.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Twenty-four hours later

 

Megan knocked on the door. "Blair? Jim?" She was running a few minutes late and straightened out her dress again. She hoped Simon would really notice her now that she'd dressed up.

 

"Just a sec," Blair called out and checked his tuxedo one last time.

 

"You look fine," Jim reassured him, getting ready as well. Simon and he would make their appearance a little later and the captain would pick him up in thirty minutes. "Have a good time, Darwin."

 

"I still don't want to go," Blair sighed as he headed for the door. But hopefully this would get Simon's attention and Megan could then make her move on the captain. He was doing this for a good cause.

 

Blair opened the door and stared at Megan in open admiration. "Wow." Megan was wearing a low-necked dress made from red velvet that reached to her ankles. High heeled red shoes and a necklace with tiny red stones completed the outfit. She wore her hair loose and curls had appeared in the shiny locks. "Are you sure you're my date?"

 

"Yes, silly!" Megan stormed inside. "You look handsome yourself, Sandy."

 

Jim was in the bathroom, but heard every word the two exchanged and again he felt jealous. Why couldn't Blair find him attractive instead? Why was Sandburg straight? He dialed up his vision and watched as Megan twirled once to show off her curves.

 

"You like it?" Megan smiled warmly.

 

"Yeah," Blair said gently. Simon, you're a goner… she's going to get you tonight! Megan caught him unaware when she brushed his lips and surprised, Blair took a step away from her.

 

Jim was growing more agitated with every passing minute. She'd kissed his guide! No one kissed Blair like that, not anymore! There hadn't been any women in Blair's life lately and he planned on continuing to scare them off.

 

"What was that for?" Blair asked and locked eyes with Megan.

 

"Simon, remember?"

 

"Just practising?" Blair felt relieved. This was just part of the act to make Simon jealous.

 

"Blair?"

 

Blair froze, hearing the warning in Jim's tone and turned to face his Sentinel. "Yes, Jim?"

 

Fascinated, Megan watched the silent battle. Yes, Jim was jealous! Her plan was working! At the Benefit, she would give Jim something to be really jealous about and hopefully Jim would stake his claim then. And hopefully Simon too, but she doubted Banks would go for it. The least she could do was try.

 

"You better get going. I'll see you at the Benefit." Jim fought to keep the ice out of his tone, but failed. He almost lost it when Megan put an arm around Blair's waist to pull him towards the door. A growl escaped his throat when the door closed behind them. "You can't have him, Conner… no one can… he's mine."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hairboy!" Brown caught sight of Conner and Blair. There had been rumors that the Aussie had asked Blair as her date, but he'd dismissed that… until now. He'd known for certain that either Blair wouldn't show up at all, or be accompanying Ellison. Blair and Jim were joined at the hip, which was understandable. He was sure they were lovers. Brown just wished Ellison and Hairboy would confess up to it.

 

"Brown," Blair said and shook hands. "And who's this lovely lady?"

 

"This is Trish, my girlfriend. Trish, this is Blair and this is Megan. She's a detective as well." Brown kept an eye on Blair as the women got acquainted. "Hey, where's Jim?"

 

"Coming in later with Simon," Blair informed him. "So," Blair looked about. "When does the party start?" People stood close to the wall or sat at a table. Hardly anyone was dancing.

 

"This is the party, man!" Brown quipped.

 

"You must be kidding." Blair sighed dramatically. "Megan, do you want to dance?"

 

"Sure." She accepted and followed Blair onto the dance floor. Brown and Trish joined them and Blair actually enjoyed dancing with Megan, who was a pretty good dancer. "How do you plan on making Simon jealous?"

 

"By kissing you… groping you a little…" Megan smirked at him. "Is that okay with you?" She was sure it would be the last straw and seeing them make out would send Jim over the edge. Ellison had seemed pretty pissed off when she'd brushed Blair's lips.

 

"Well, it's for a good cause, isn't it?" Blair didn't feel entirely comfortably going along with this, but knew how much unrequited love hurt. Maybe he could help Megan and Simon getting together.

 

"They're here," Megan announced as Blair led her across the dance floor. "Simon and Jim," she added.

 

"Do you want to do this now?" At least that way it would be over with quickly. He so wasn't looking forward to playing along all evening. To be perfectly honest, he'd hoped to spend a little time with Jim.

 

Megan didn't react verbally. Instead, she clutched Blair's head in her hands and claimed his lips for a deep kiss.

 

Blair almost bolted when Megan's tongue slipped past his lips and teeth. She was taking this a little too seriously! He was about to try to break free when a hand moved down his back to settle on his ass. If this doesn't make Simon jealous, I don’t know what will.

 

Jim froze in his tracks, watching Megan and Blair kiss on the dance floor. Conner had just crossed a line and he was ready to defend what was his. "Excuse me, sir," Jim said calmly and stalked the kissing couple.

 

Simon's eyes bulged, seeing Megan devour Sandburg. What the hell was that woman doing? Had he read her wrong? He'd been under the impression that she liked him and not Blair Sandburg! Damn, he should never have asked her to manipulate Sandburg. Somehow, he felt like she was playing him too. Only then Simon realized where Jim was headed and recognized the tension in Jim's eyes. He'd better got over there.

 

Megan didn't pull back when she locked eyes with Jim. Ellison's predatory glare pleased her. Yeah, Jim Ellison was about to claim Blair Sandburg. Good. Now was the time to make her final move. She pressed against Blair's body, rubbing herself against him.

 

Blair was fighting for breath at this point. Man, that woman knew how to kiss! If only Jim would devour him like that, but that wasn't going to happen.

 

"Get your hands off him," Jim stated calmly. He wasn't going to lose control in a room filled with cops. He took hold of Megan's hand, which rested on Blair's butt and removed it. "You'd better find someone else to play with, Conner. Sandburg's taken."

 

Blair gulped when he recognized Jim's voice. Confused, he stumbled back when Megan unexpectedly released him and he bumped into Jim.

 

"That's no way to talk to a lady, Jim!" Simon stepped in front of Megan, uncertain how angry Jim was. "I won't tolerate such behavior."

 

"Jim." Blair turned around and sucked in a deep breath when he saw the simmering expression in the Sentinel's eyes. "Come on, let’s take this outside." He grabbed Jim's arm and pulled him along, surprised that Jim didn’t resist. The answer was simple; Jim was completely focused on Conner.

 

"I can take care of myself, sir," Megan said mischievously, not in the least intimidated by Jim's possessive display. She waited for Jim and Blair to retreat onto the balcony before she turned around to smirk at Simon. "You owe me dinner, sir."

 

"Call me Simon," he said impressed. "You planned that, didn't you?" He offered her his arm and she accepted it.

 

"Yes, sir…Simon." Megan sipped from the glass of champagne that Simon had offered her.

 

"You certainly succeeded in making Jim jealous." Simon leaned back in the chair, watching her.

 

"Was Jim the only one who felt jealous?" she challenged him, hoping she was reading his signals right. "Did I make you jealous, Simon?"

 

"Hell yes!" he admitted in an unguarded moment. Fuck, he hadn't meant to say it aloud.

 

"Then you owe me dinner… a romantic dinner."

 

"You're wicked, woman," Simon whispered, realizing he'd been set up as well. "I like that."

 

"Good." Megan nodded her head and sipped from her drink. "Wonder how our love birds are doing."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Jim? What's going on, man? Care to explain that little tantrum you threw on the dance floor?" Frustrated, Blair stared at Jim's back. The Sentinel hadn't spoken a word since telling Megan off. "We were only dancing!"

 

"Dancing?" Jim suddenly exploded. "She had her hands all over you!" He turned about to face Blair. "She had her fucking hands on your ass!"

 

"Jim?" Blair said the name in a gentle tone. "Calm down for me." 

 

Blair's tone got through to Jim and he brought his emotions back under control. "Do you want to be with Conner?" He feared the answer. What if Blair said yes? Then he'd acted like a fool in telling the woman off. What if Blair wanted her and not him?

 

"I don't want Megan," Blair said softly. He'd realized a long time ago that this particular tone soothed Jim. "We were only trying to make Simon jealous. Megan hoped he would finally notice her."

 

"It was an act?" Jim stuttered in disbelief.

 

"Yes. She hoped that Simon would get jealous, seeing her with another man… me." Blair finally reached out and placed his hand on Jim's shoulder. The Sentinel was calm again and the eyes had lost the frenzied look. "What's going on, Jim?"

 

"I thought I'd lost you," Jim blurted out. He was tired of hiding his feelings. Blair might reject him, but at least then he would have his answer.

 

"Lost me?" Confused, Blair took a step closer to Jim. "Why would you think that?"

 

"The way the two of you were kissing… I was afraid you loved her." Jim stared at the floor, unable to meet Blair's blue eyes.

 

"Jim? Tell me the entire truth, man." Blair's heart was beating madly. "Were you jealous of Megan because she was kissing me?"

 

"And touching you," Jim added and finally looked up. "I love you."

 

"Like a brother?" Blair couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't get this lucky.

 

"Oh no," Jim groaned. "Let me show you?"

 

"Yeah," Blair whispered and leaned in closer. Hungrily, he waited for Jim to make his move and finally his partner's lips connected with his. He melted into the embrace, folding his arms around Jim's shoulders, pulling the man even closer.

 

"Blair? Do you want this?" Jim panted the words between kisses, which continued to deepen.

 

"Always wanted this, Jim. Wanted this since we met." Blair breathed the words against Jim's lips. Giving into urges he could no longer control, he rubbed his groin against Jim's, immediately sensing his partner's erection. "Are we okay again, Jim?"

 

"More than okay," Jim reassured Blair and moved one hand to stroke the younger man's erection through the fabric. "We're going to talk when we get home, do you understand? And no more flirting… except with me!"

 

Blair quavered with anticipation. "I hear you, man. I want that to."

 

"Ellison, Sandburg!"

 

Both men moaned, recognizing Simon's irritated tone. "We'd better get back in there, Chief."

 

"Do we have to? Can't we sneak off?" Blair's fingers traced Jim's lips and he hissed as Jim suckled them.

 

"Afraid not… I drove over here with Simon."

 

"And Megan drove me… We've got no wheels, man."

 

"Do you think they arranged it like that?" Jim's right hand fought to remove the hair tie Blair was wearing. A moment later a mass of silk curls danced on Blair's shoulders. "That's better."

 

"Detective Ellison! Sandburg!"

 

Simon sounded seriously pissed off and after a last kiss, Blair and Jim returned inside. The crowd applauded when they caught sight of the two men, and Jim exchanged a glance with Blair. "What's going on?"

 

"I don’t know, man," Blair said helplessly.

 

"Get up here on stage you two!" Simon grinned at Blair's slightly rumpled look. Yes, Megan's plan had worked perfectly!

 

"Why, sir?" Jim asked, as he and Blair reluctantly made their way up onto the small stage. His apprehension grew when the mayor stepped closer to shake their hands.

 

"Just play along," Blair adviced, having no clue either to what was going on.

 

The mayor took over and said, "I'd like to thank Jim personally for the great service he's done for this city. It will come as no surprise to most of you that he will be honored as Officer of the Year at our upcoming civic recognition banquet."

 

"Shit," Jim mumbled.

 

Amused, Simon whispered, "Shhh!"

 

"Jim? Mind telling me…" Blair said pleadingly.

 

"Shut up, Sandburg," Simon ordered with a giant smirk on his face.

 

The mayor still continued, "It therefore gives me great pleasure to announce this year's honoree. It's the same detective who deserved it last year! Detective James Ellison!"

 

"Jim! That's great!" Blair congratulated Jim and had to force himself not to kiss Jim in public. "You deserve it, man!"

Jim walked to the front of the stage. He paused to turn to look at all the guys from Major Crime and then pointed at them. Repeating last year's words he said, "I'm going to get you guys. All of you. You're done." Jim rode out the applause and then wanted to retreat from the stage, taking Blair with him, but Simon stopped him.

The mayor reclaimed the microphone. "This year is the first time that we'll also honor a civilian who has made a great contribution to the PD. Since he started to work for the PD, detective Ellison's arrest rate has skyrocketed."

 

Blair's eyes grew big, hearing those words. "Jim?" Looking for support, he turned to his partner. "Tell me this isn't happening."

 

"I can't, Chief," Jim admitted honestly.

 

"On our upcoming civic banquet we'll also honor Detective's Ellison's partner, Blair Sandburg." The mayor applauded and the crowd quickly took over.

 

Simon pushed Blair towards the microphone. "Say something!"

 

"Uh, thanks! I never expected this…" Blair managed to choke out and then quickly joined Jim, whose brilliant smile made him speechless.

 

"I'm so damn proud of you," Jim said with a deep sigh. He caught sight of Megan and realized that Simon had an arm wrapped around her waist. Although he should feel happy for Simon that the scheme had worked, he only felt relieved because Conner no longer was a treat. Blair was his lover now.

 

"Wanna sneak off and go home?" Blair suggested again, eager to get away from the crowd. Too many people wanted to shake his hand and ask him questions.

 

"We should stay a little longer," Jim said, disappointed that he couldn't indulge his new lover. "But I'll make up for this later."

 

"Promise?

 

"Promise, Darwin." Jim wasn't sure if anyone had noticed that they were holding hands and frankly he didn't care. He was proud that Blair was his lover!

 

Wrapped up in Simon's arms, Megan tried to make eye contact with Blair, but instead she ended up staring into Jim's. Silent communication past between them and Megan felt relieved when Jim nodded his head once. She'd been forgiven for her little scheming.

 

The end.

May 2001


End file.
